A Precious Gem
by DDRSoraStyle
Summary: Edward Elric gets another mission from Colonel Mustang, this time with an escort named Gage who is supposedly blind but can fight like a master. But it gets stranger when Edward can't use alchemy around her and her past has relations to Edward's mission


Hiya everyone =) Sora here! So this is a new fanfic, even though I have two other one's I should worry more because many wanted me to update. But I had to start writing this one ASAP 'cause this was an actual dream I had and I do not want to lose it It's an amazing plot!

So I hope you guys enjoy this new story, and please review/comment =) I wouls love to hear what you guy's think of it!

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy _**A Precious Gem**_

Always, Sora =) 3

_Gage had fallen unconscious when her attempt at human alchemy had failed on her. She couldn't understand how that was even possible, how her flawless attempt could suddenly go wrong on her part and destroy whatever was around her. But now wasn't the time to think of those stupid things, she had to see if her leader was even the slightest bit alive. _

_Gage opened her eyes only to find her vision blurred out, the thin layer of purple smoke making it just as hard to see. In order to lead herself without crashing into anything, Gage crawled across the floor where she believed the transmutation circle would be. She slowly moved towards the center of the room until her little hands hit something warm, wet, and fleshy. Gage froze in her position and lifted her hands up to her face…something was wrong…_

_Gage couldn't see a thing, only two absolutely blurry hands and some kind of color all over them. Even when she touched her eyelids with the fresh liquid on her hands nothing could be seen. The smell of strong copper filled up her nostrils as small droplets formed from the liquid she covered her face with, making Gage realize this wasn't just any ordinary liquid…it was blood._

_**M-Margo?…**_

_Gage felt around to find her leader inside the room, but she continued to find more blood and warped flesh as her hands ran across the floor. Her heart rate began to speed up as she kept finding more and more blood and flesh everywhere._

_All Gage could hear was the disturbing sound of bones being crushed and more of the wet bloody flesh soaked through her clothes and covered her hands and knees as she crawled around to find her way out._

_**Margo! What's going on? Margo! MARGO!**_

_Gage's heart pounded hard in her chest as she finally ran into a corner somewhere in the room. Panic was filling her heart and mind by the second; she couldn't see, she couldn't think, she does not know if her leader was dead or alive, and she was covered in blood from head to toe. As she continued to call out her leader's name in fear, the door to the room suddenly opened as military personal entered and searched the place. _

_Gage could hear the footsteps scrambling around her, but she could not stop thinking about her leader, her teacher, her only family._

_As everyone entered inside, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in after them, and out the corner of her eye spotted the young child pressing herself against the corner wall. Hawkeye noticed the girl was almost completely covered in blood, from the strands of her silver hair to her the tips of her little sandals. The lieutenant also noticed child's eyes were glowing a deep sapphire blue; a gorgeous color to match but horrible to the fact the girl doesn't seem to see anything at all._

_The tough blonde walked over to the young girl as she took her black coat off, wrapping around the child once she knelt down to her._

_In a soft cooing voice, Hawkeye whispered, "__**It's alright. You're safe now, I'm going to take care of you.**__"_

_Gage only saw a blue blur in front of her, but all she could right now was suddenly hold onto this person for her life and cry. The confusion and panic caused her mind and body to weaken, keeping her legs asleep and unable to move._

_Hawkeye looked at the girl in sadness, picking her up and holding her in her strong arms. With her hands she patted the girl's back and headed out of the room, walking over to Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. _

_Hawkeye looked up to Havoc and nodded to him, "__**Please make a call to Colonel Mustang for me. Tell him I'm taking a small child back to headquarters to put her in special treatment and care.**__"_

_Havoc saluted the lieutenant and replied, "__**Yes ma'am**__."_

_With that, Hawkeye and Gage left the household building that had once belonged to the Elric family, who seemed to have disappeared from Resembol. Watching from the other house next door was the young Winry Rockbell, her curiosity getting the best of her as she watched the military break into the house and Hawkeye leave with the little Gage in her arms._


End file.
